User talk:Swedish Doctor
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Swedish Doctor! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the Talk:Reset button episode page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- 31dot (Talk) 22:14, July 30, 2009 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Images Please take a moment to read the image use policy. All images uploaded to MA need a proper image licensing template as well as citations. Images without an image licensing template or citation will be removed from articles and are subject to deletion. If you have any questions about how to add the requirements or why this needs to be done, feel free to ask.--31dot 21:37, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :Please don't re-upload deleted images without making a case for them. In this case, you still don't have a proper copyright notice on the page, and the image was never used, so what is the point? Do we need an image of this, isn't just mentioning in the text enough? - 22:00, March 5, 2012 (UTC) The image Overide-command.jpg is copyrighted by Paramount, but I don't know how to add the proper notice. My idea is to show the exact wording, but another thing I don't know how to do is to add a thubnail on Jetrel (episode) page, Continuity paragraph. Or maybe someware on The Doctor page, I mean it is quite unique that a hologram has the ability to deactivate itself. I now also see I have misspelled the file name. Please help if you support my ideas, otherwise feel free to delete the image once again. I'm happy enough now that the text on the Jetrel (episode) page is correct. --Swedish Doctor 22:23, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :This image couldn't be used in any "in-universe" section because of the subtitles, so most of The Doctor's page is out of bounds. I'm not sure why an image would be needed for the continuity section of the episode either, as the wording isn't really in contention, just that is was incorrect before, and as 31dot pointed out on the file talk page, subtitles are not canon (when they differ from what was said). :As for using the image licensing templates, it generally is a "monkey see, monkey do" operation if you don't click the link already in this sentence and read the instructions. If you check any other similar image, such as this one, and simply take the text on that page: Haakonian scientist Ma'Bor Jetrel shortly before his death in 2371. ( ) :Played by James Sloyan. Category:Memory Alpha images (Haakonians) :...break it down to what that text is: DESCRIPTION. (CITATION TEMPLATE=SERIES ABBREVIATION|EPISODE) BACKGROUND INFORMATION (if any) COPYRIGHT TEMPLATE (Paramount version) IMAGE CATEGORY (as many as needed) :...and then duplicate it for your image upload making changes as necessary. - 23:02, March 5, 2012 (UTC)